As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems utilize various security measures to protect data by only granting access to one or more authorized users. The strength of a password-based security system typically depends on the length and complexity of the password, with longer and more complex passwords being more secure than shorter and simpler passwords. However lengthy passwords that contain special characters can be hard for users to remember. Similarly, long complex passwords require more typing and are thus inefficient to enter repeatedly for users who need to access the same system or application multiple times per day. Consequently users often choose less secure passwords out of convenience, thereby diminishing the security level of the systems and applications being accessed.
Conventional security systems that utilize wearable devices for user authentication rely on biometric sensors, such as heart rate monitors, embedded within the wearable device. Heart rate monitors and other biometric modules have a high Bill of Materials (BOM) cost and typically consume relatively high amounts of electrical power due to their complex circuitry and elaborate software algorithms. As a result, wearable devices that include heart rate monitors are expensive. Furthermore, conventional wearable security devices need to be removed from the user frequently in order to be recharged. Frequent removal adds an inconvenience factor to the user experience that in most cases will result in inhibiting widespread user adoption of such devices.